


The Touched

by Brandypandyxxx



Series: The Untouchable [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandypandyxxx/pseuds/Brandypandyxxx
Summary: 3RD AND FINAL BOOK IN THE UNTOUCHABLE SERIES! Sesshomaru is trying hard to fix his mistake but will Kagome ever allow him to touch her again or will she remain untouchable to him? His dark secrets come out which leads to need but will it be enough to mend her broken heart? He knows she needs his touch, but does she want it any longer? FIND OUT NOW!





	1. Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over..._

She needed a hot, long bath; then a short cold one.

She quickly got into her shower and turned the heat up. Her whole body hurt, her whole mind hurt, and of course, her heart.

She wondered if she would feel like this after every time. Her words betrayed what she really felt.

That dance they just had was foreplay and it left her needing. Hell, she never stopped needing him. The water poured over her body and she lathered herself in bubbles, but all that did was tease her mind.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

He was outside her door, still sticky with sweat and now wet from the rain that had started on his way over.

Her power, he smelled it. It was that of need, reaching out. He knew it was calling for him, she was calling for him.

He put his key in, slipped in the door and heard the shower. He set his sword down and then looked up at her stupid cat calendar. He was tempted to throw it away, but he saw a date circled a few weeks back. It simply stated, _Need more birth control._

What the hell did she need more for? They hadn't had sex in months, of course, he knew no one else had been with her. She had yesterday circled too, _REALLY NEED TO GET MORE BIRTH CONTROL._

So, she had been off it for a few weeks. Which meant she had no plan to screw someone else or she was being stupid.

No, she was not a stupid girl. She didn't miss a day when they were together.

God, he screwed it up good, didn't he? But no matter, this fit perfectly, and he would fix this.

He just hoped him letting that woman screw him didn't just screw up his whole life. Even though they were not a thing at the time, and she did refuse to go with him, he still knew how she felt.

Kagome touched herself and closed her eyes. It did no good, it wasn't his fingers.

"Cursed demon." She was supposed to be a pure being, right now she was downright impure. Impure thoughts running through her head, "I wish you were here." She ran her hand up her body and let her palm rub over her nipple.

What was she going to do?

He was hard, and not just your typical hard; he was so hard that his precum was already oozing out without even being touched.

He flipped open his phone.

**Where are you?!**

Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts as she heard her phone. She didn't turn the shower off as she reached over then flipped her phone up. Her heart skipped a beat, maybe a little push would help her get release.

**In the shower**

He wanted to growl so bad and his other hand went to hold himself, it was hurting.

**Kagome**

She shivered, she knew that text. It was his 'I'm the alpha' text. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered, he heard it.

**What?**

**I'm coming**

She freaked, what did that mean? Like he was coming over, or he was coming? What the hell kinda text was that?

**Don't move**

She looked down again, don't move?

**Put the phone down and place your palms on the shower wall. DON'T MOVE.**

She panicked. He heard when she closed her phone, he waited.

She closed her eyes and tried to feel his aura, but then, all she felt was him.

She let out a breath at the feel of him behind her. His arm around her waist, his other one against the shower wall. She was slightly bent over and he over her. His hair fell to one side still up and his mouth went to her ear.

"Kagome."

His voice alone sent heat pooling to her private area.

"Forgive me."

Her heart squeezed, tears formed, could she forgive him? After what he had done, what she had seen. He had touched someone else, someone else after she had given herself to him. She wasn't enough for him then, why would she be now?

"I'm not enough for you." She knew that.

She felt his power cover her, he was trying to make her submit.

"Your last kiss still haunts me. I have touched no others."

"You have!" She cried.

"She touched me."

"You still went to her."

"I wanted you!" His nuzzled her neck.

"Then the other."

"I never fucked her and did not touch another after."

That still didn't sit right with her. Even though, even though he made no promises to her.

"You stooped so low, even for you."

"It was not my intent for you to see my weakness. I needed you, you were untouchable."

"I'm being selfish. You made no promises to me, but I can't be all that you need. That's clear now."

No, it wasn't. He turned off the water but didn't move.

She was trying to forget, she really was, those awful thoughts in her mind's eye.

Yet, he made no promise to her and Sesshomaru only made promises that he could keep.


	2. What you do

 

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done._

 

"You have plagued my mind since I left and you refused me. I haven't slept, you tortured me at every angle; acting as if you did not need me, want me, know me, love me."

She did love him.

 "You torture me woman."

 He pressed himself against her, she gasped.

 "You do this to me."

 It was just sex again.

 "It's just sex." She said.

 "Not with you."

 With her, it was so, so, so much more.

 "How can you say that?" She went up a bit, her back now touching his chest. His hand came up and rested just under her beast, not quite touching it.

 "That agreement was always more than just sex, a desire I was not willing to admit."

 She gasped, he moved in to steal a kiss from her. It rocked her core and her heart, as though it would jump ship. It sent jolts through him, it had been so long. Too long, much too long.

 He slowly broke away and looked at her. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "What desire?" She whispered.

 "Let me show you."

 His hand slid over her breast as his lips caught hers again and she moaned into his mouth. His other hand left the wall and went to her sweet spot. She was already so, so wet and it wasn't from the shower.

 He needed her now, and he wasn't waiting another damn second. He broke the kiss, stepped back and bent her over. His hands went to her hips, and she raised herself up on tip-toes. He slowly pushed himself back to where he belonged.

 "Tight." He said through gritted teeth; his head rolled back. He would not last long. That was okay, they would not leave this house for days, of that he was sure.

 She moaned out his name.

 "This is how we show our bitches who they belong to." He pulled and pushed.

 "This is how we fuck our mates." He pulled and then pushed.

 "This is what we do when we want to impregnate them." He pulled and ever so slowly pushed.

 "Sesshomaru…" She begged she wanted it hard and bad.

 "I'm going to show you my dark desire, woman."

 He pulled and slammed into her, she called out, and he did it again. She sucked in air, and he did it again, pulling out and banging her hips back to him. His power rose from his feet up his leg, to his hip and hers was rushing to meet it.

 He pulled back and slammed against her tight walls. Their power met and mingled in a compelling and dominant fight. His would win in the end.

 "Sesshomaru, I'm going… it- "

 She couldn't even say it and with one, two, three full short thrusts, he knew he would break.

 "I'm going to cum in you."

 "Wait, Sesshomaru…" She tried to say through her orgasm.

 There was no wait; he exploded within her meeting her on. It sucked him up and pushed through, and he was coating her womb. If he were lucky, she would be pregnant by morning.

They panted.

 "I let my dark desire show the first time, woman."

 She got heated again, that was his desire?!

 "Sesshomaru, I'm not on birth control right now!"

 "Are you hard of hearing woman?"

 If she wanted to be worried about it, let her. It would seem she would need to hear and feel him again.

 "What?"

 He turned her around and closed the distance between them, sealing her mouth with a kiss.

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU ALL AND I AM SORRY FOR THR LATE UPLOAD! I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY!**

**PLEASE JOIN ME ON FB- Onlyaftermidnight  There I will be doing updates, livefeeds, photo and more. I am working on orginal work as well!**

**LOVE TO SEE YOU THERE!**


	3. Cant Live That Way

_And I don't wanna live that way_

He moved her to the bed; he needed more. He rolled on his back and pulled her up. In Inu, this was a sign that the bitch was in control, that he wanted her to take him, it didn't happen often.

"I want to watch you."

This was new, and she was shy, but she slid herself down, taking him in and rolling her head back at the feeling. His hands ran up her legs to her hips, and he helped her move.

He watched as her hair danced behind her. He watched has her perfect breast rose, her nipples begging to be bitten and he watched her abs contract and then he watched her face. He had to hold his; it was amazing how quick he could release.

"Kagome." He stated calmly.

Her hands rushed up his chest, her power leaving a trail of nips and bites, he liked it. Her hips moved in perfect rhythm, swaying to a sweet rhyme. She leaned down, her nipples now pressing against his chest and her mouth hot on his.

She broke, he withheld, which took every fiber of his soul to do.

She slowed riding out her wave.

He knew watching her, that no other could give him what he wanted, or needed because he needed her.

She stilled, her heart beating against his chest.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not on birth control, we will need to get a morning-after pill."

Like hell, they would.

"The first time I took you, were you scared?" He ignored her.

"A little."

"Why did you agree?" He asked

"I- I don't know. I don't think I would have, had it been anyone else."

"I am better looking."

She smiled against him.

"The first time, I was not completely sure your human birth control would work."

She leaned up "What?"

"I had not pre-planned it, but it was a first. At that moment, I didn't care if you did get pregnant."

He watched her face. The shock came first, then a blush and the heat of his words, then the softness, and then sadness. "I'm glad now it worked out."

That hurt.

"It would have made you leave me faster, I think. There would have been no agreement, and then my heart would have hurt worse, knowing I had your baby and you were with someone else. I could not live that way; I can't live that way."

He would never let her feel that pain ever again.

"Did you hear what I said about my birth control?"

He shut her up again with a kiss. A long, sweet, slow, hot kiss. The kind that makes you moan and leaves you wanting and breathless.

Then it turned into a fast, dominant, frustrated kiss.

"No one will ever touch you again." He broke the kiss and then took another.

"No one has." Then she stole one.

"I would not have been able to control myself." He stole another.

It was clear; they could not live without one another.


	4. Every Word You Say

_Reading into every word you say._

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand, what is this? What am I to you?"

He knew she didn't listen last time.

"I'll show you."

He flipped her over and tugged his length to make her blush and she did.

He took his rightful place once again.

"This is mine, you are untouchable." He thrust into her.

"This is how we show our bitch who they belong to." She was his, he was hers.

She moaned and picked up her leg, needing more of him. He caught it and picked up his rhythm.

"Sesshomaru!" She begged again, he swore she got tighter.

He pulled her hair, showing her to come up. She did, his hand rushed to hold her jaw, turning her head to the side. "Who do you belong to?"

"You." She whispered.

This was how they did it when they wanted to impregnate their mates. He pushed her back down and picked up one leg, set his rhythm and when she broke, her womb opened, her power pulled.

He growled, threw his head back and released into her.

She inhaled sharply as she felt his release.

"Kagome."

She didn't know what say.

"I saw the calendar."

Her heart skipped a beat. "You knew in the shower? And just now?"

He leaned down, "Did you not listen Miko? I said I would show you my dark desire."

She blushed even though he was still clearly in her. "I have given it to no one else and soon you will have something within you that no one else can have."

She could not believe her ears; her heart was becoming full. He knew and he hoped?

Were they possibly going to have a baby?

"This is what we do when we want to impregnate our mates." He said in a whisper pulling them both backup; her back against his chest, grazing her neck with his fangs, he waited for her to back out.

"I love you." She told him.

"It is a life bond, there will be no others."

"Take me." She whispered with a flutter of her heart.

He wasted no time, he bit into her, leaving his bonded mark that would last even in death. A binding agreement that could never be undone.

He licked it then kissed it. He pulled out and laid next to her, pulling her to him and then kissed her.

He took her many more times that night. He wanted to be sure; really, really sure. He hoped in a few days he could tell.

The sun came up and her with it. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

They laid in her bed, it was high time it smelled like him again.

"Will you be okay?"

He glides his eyes to her, and he wonders if she is asking what he thinks she's asking. He can tell by her silence that she is.

"Hn, it will be of our making."

She looks down at his chest. "I will too, they will live a long time."

Not long enough for him, they would outlive their children. It was indeed sad.

"How long did Inuyasha live?"

"He was 742 years old."

"Oh," She whispered, "how old was your dad?"

"He was over 2000 years old."

"How old are you?"

She was rambling because she was nervous. Why he didn't know.

"I am 1117."

"So, in human years?"

"I'm old." It didn't matter.

She giggled, he was glad.

Then she went still against him, sleep would come for her again, she was spent. He smirked and let sleep take him as well. That too was long overdue.

They slept the day away and he was awoken by thunder. He looked at the clock, it was 6 pm, going to work on Tuesday was going to suck. Then his phone rang, damn thing.

It was his work phone. He reached for it, it was the enemy, damn insufferable woman. He sat up, his back to Kagome.

"Hn, this better be important."

Kagome woke but didn't move.

"Father told me you declined the marriage meeting, I have been trying to get in touch with you."

"Perhaps, I did not wish to be found." He told her, Kagome knew who it was.

"Why would you decline, was our night of coupling for nothing?"

He wanted to kill her.

"Nothing and it will not happen again."

"Harsh, Sesshomaru. Tell me, is it because of your little human assistant? I could smell her all over your office, you naughty demon." She laughed.

"Do not speak ill of my mate, lest you find my demonic blade at your throat." He snapped.

Kagome smiled, hanging desperately onto every sweet word.

The woman gasped. "You mated her! The Great Lord Sesshomaru, with a human, just like your father and brother. How the mighty have fallen."

"Careful, I am still standing. Human-Demon Law be damned, you will die; no warning."

His threat was serious and even over the phone, she could feel his anger. "Fine, fine. Have fun with your plaything." She hung up.


	5. And They Lived.....

_You said that you could let it go and I wouldn't be just somebody that you use to know._

His aura was washing the room in darkness; Kagome had to calm him. She leaned up and touched his shoulder, her pink warming power snapping his away. He turned quickly and grabbed her wrist. "Careful, Miko." Not that he didn't trust her power, but he was caught off guard. One or both of them could have been hurt.

"I'm not afraid."

"You must be careful with your power. Do you forget my demonic seed is within you?"

She blushed, and his eyes fell to her toned tummy. "I am unaware of how demonic and Miko power will affect a baby."

In fact, she may not be able to get pregnant at all, and she saw his look. He didn't give much away often, but this look hurt, was he sad?

"Sesshomaru?"

He laid her back, and his nose went to her belly button. He closed his eyes and reached out for something he hoped was there.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeling, it never dawned on me that our powers combined would void each other."

She gasped. "No baby?" Now her heart hurt again, what if she could not give him children? Tears threatened to form in her eyes. "What if I can't, what-

He looked at her; she was afraid now? He could not lie, there would be a void there, sadness, but it would not change how he felt about her or their mating.

"Our power has mixed before." She said in remembrance.

"You are correct, in a controlled form." But he sniffed anyway, and he slowly felt her power turn. He looked up, and she had her eyes closed, she was reaching too. So, he stuck his nose down again and pulled, grasping, feeling, searching.

Their powers mixed, then there it was.

A heartbeat.

Faint and subtle and only he could hear. He licked her womb, kissed it, and a wave of protection washed over him. That was his; she was his, they were his.

"Sesshomaru?" His behavior was inviting, was he asking or approving?

"Hn, you are with child."

Their eyes met, and she blushed. Tears fell from her eyes, and his hand rushed to wipe them away. He would never make her cry again, least he thrust his own sword into his heart, for if he ever broke hers, he would break his own. He would deserve to die because she gave herself to him wholly and without question. He knew then; if she were to die before him in some way, he would open the portal to the afterlife and gladly and honorably join her without a second thought.

He could not and would not live without her.

He went up, their lips met.

Nine months later, she gave birth to the first one of many.

He was full fledge demon, as was every child after.

Sesshomaru did not fall. He was mighty, and he was complete; he had the power he sought, the children he wanted and a mate he would gladly die for a thousand times over.

All because they dared to touch; all because she touched him; all because he was the one and only to ever touch her.

And even when it was all said and done, they walked into the portal of the heaven together with their children in tow, all 32, them holding hands.

They kept their human forms.

For Sesshomaru and Kagome were always allowed to touch and not even the Kamis were allowed to touch them.

They were untouchable to others forever.

THE END


End file.
